


The Biggest Part

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossover-Grey's Anatomy, Crossover-The InBetween, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: CROSS-OVER: STATION 19 GREY'S ANATOMY AND THE INBETWEENThe Majority of the fic(s) are SULLYVANDY and VICLEY
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Cassie Bishop/Damien Asante, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Ryan Tanner/, Ryan Tanner/Jenna Matson, Travis Montgomery/Jeff, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 58
Kudos: 25





	1. What You Won't Do...(For Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [gusutaems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusutaems/gifts), [daisycalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/gifts), [NenaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenaDarling/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Wont_Know_Anybody_There](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wont_Know_Anybody_There/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [SlitherinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitherinQueen/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).

> RATED FOR EXPLICIT SEX (SEE THE SUMMARY OF EACH  
CHAPTER, PLEASE. THERE WILL LIKELY BE "ADULT LANGUAGE  
AS WELL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy becomes irrationally upset at Robert's moroseness  
on the anniversary of his deceased Wife's (Claire's) death.  
She storms out of the home they share, ending-up at The  
STATION 19, named for the nearby Fire Station 19, since  
the EMTS and FD personnel are frequent visitors

Andrea Herrera's third cocktail is beginning to have a very predictable effect. Wolf after  
on the prowl Wolf approached her, only to leave empty-handed, so to speak. A few Wolves  
hang back, waiting for her to perhaps get drunker, and then make their move.

Luckily for Andy, Travis Montgomery and his new FWB show up. Travis is not happy at all  
when he sees that state that she's in. Hey, Ands...whacha doing here alone?, he wants to know.  
Fight with Sully...He and Jeff sit, without invitation, and after she takes another drink from her.  
glass, he reaches over and takes it away from her. Surprisingly, she doesn't argue. Jeff and I are  
gonna run you home...'K, Ands? "Yeah...that'd be best...before Robert locks me out." The joke falls  
a little flat.

Gentleman that he is, Travis makes sure that she's unlocked the front door, before hugging her  
goodbye.

At home, she finds the home darkened. There is music playing at low volume: she can barely  
make out the song as 'Song To The Siren' (This Mortal Coil). In the dim light of the single lamp  
lamp that's on, Robert Sullivan can be seen, a squat liquor glass in one big hand. He doesn't look  
up, or move at all, in response to her entrance.

Sniffling, Andy says, "I'm sorry." When Robert doesn't respond, she speaks a little louder: "I'M  
SORRY, Sully. My behavior was unacceptable. You have, of course, every right to grieve for Claire.  
I had no right to interfere; I was wrong, and I'm so, so sorry."

Robert raises his head to speak, at last. "Apology accepted. I-I never reacted this way before, before  
you and I. For some reason, this year was different. I believe, after thinking about it, that making a  
new life with you, means letting her go. Not that I don't want to-there's NOTHING I want more. NOTHING.  
I love you. And I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

As quickly as she can, without actually running, Andy goes to her Man, he stands as she reaches him, and  
they embrace, tightly and with great passion. I love you too, she tells him. I'm in love with you-no matter what.  
She that they go to bed, but has something to tell him before they do. "After I left here, I went Ladder 19...I had  
three cocktails, and I was approached several times, I mean" (she waves a hand at her quite gorgeous attributes  
causing her Lover to smile)..."Anyway, I shot them all down, of course. HERE is where I want to be, nowhere else.  
HERE."

Inside the bedroom, Andy moans softly when Robert introduces a blunt index finger into her pretty vaginal cleft.  
She hums her pleasure when the questing digit impacts her inner walls. Her shapely hips rise to meet that slowly  
revolving digit, which has caused her female juices to really flow. Now that her groin and interior womanhood are  
soaking wet, and he is so stiff that he may rupture something if he doesn't get rid of the pressure, he mounts her...  
a soft, then much louder whimper accompany his entrance into her welcoming interior, though his size causes her  
to wince, and put out a hand to impede his forward progress. After a few seconds, she nods, and their eyes meet,  
and lock, as he inches forward two more inches, then three..."Ay, Diosito Mio!", Andy cries aloud-this is by far the  
longest, and thickest, cock she's ever had to accommodate. Oh, but does she RELISH the CHALLENGE?!...

Now only embedded about a third of the way inside her, Robert makes sure to strum his thumb against the erect  
and un-hooded bud of her clitoris, his rhythmic "humping" causes his balls low swinging balls to slap against the  
lower portion of her juicy slit, and her anus, making it throb and tingle.


	2. Out On A Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering at home, after his near-death experience, Lucas  
Ripley reflects on past events.

Due to Victoria Ripley's influence (though, to be fair-Robert Sullivan was actually who  
introduced him to 'ol skool' R and B), Lucas has developed an appreciation for the genre;  
after their (now past) estrangement, he'd had no one to clue him into the 'must have' artists and songs.  
Relaxing at home, on "forced" medical leave, he kicks back and lets his ears and senses be  
stirred by the Great Jeffrey Osborne: 'On the wings of love-Only the two of us-Together flying  
high...Flying high up on the wings of love'...Sure you're right, Jeff, the injured Chief muses-sure  
YOU'RE RIGHT...

In his previous marriages, it's not that Lucas didn't care deeply for his ex-wives at the times he'd  
married them-at the time, he's most certainly been committed to the marriages, and thinking about it  
now, he'd loved them as much as he was able; Victoria Hughes, however-his feelings for her are 100% out  
of his control. VIC! His eyes light upon her picture on the mantle, and he suddenly flashes back to the day  
of the SKYSCRAPER FIRE: he'd already denied Andrea Herrera's request for assistance in locating and rescuing  
Jack Gibson; he'd also turned-down Dean Miller's request for the same. Both had gone against his orders, willfully,  
and they'd paid dearly for that insubordination...Vic, though...she'd come at him, defiant, shouting that he didn't  
give a fuck about his firefighters...he'd shut her down-FAST AND HARD-while secretly admiring her 'spunk', her  
fire, and her beauty.

He sometimes thinks that the beginning for them (he and Vic) was when he shared how haunted he is (still) about  
the decisions, made and not made, during the Skyscraper Fire (at the Firefighter's Peer Group). She'd apologized for  
the insubordinate way she'd spoken to him, and they'd made peace. At Dean's birthday party, she'd responded to  
his flirting, and they'd (of course), ended up spending the night together.

Two marriages later, and at the pinnacle of his career, he's met the most exciting Woman he's ever known. His  
Eggy. Sure, the Grey Sloan medical staff are second to none. He's strong, and fit...but the thought of never seeing...  
HOLDING..BEING INSIDE HIS EGGY AGAIN...that's what brought him through.

He dials #1 on his iPhone touchscreen speed dial menu.

"Baby...go to bed-REST!" (THERE she is!)

"I had to tell you something," he says.

"Tell me, quick...then LIE DOWN, LUCAS!"

"Thank God I found you. I don't even believe in Him/Her...but I thank them anyway."

"Awww-BA-BY! I feel the same way-always, every day...now REST, please...see you soon!"


	3. I'm Sorry, Ry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Tanner just can't seem to get over Andrea Herrera  
He texts her at the home she shares with Robert Sullivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief oral sex depicted

Ryan Tanner=RyTnr209: U 👍?

Andy Herrera=AndiH19: 👍...why?

RyTnr209: travis sez u were @ a 🍸

AndiH19: yeh...so?

RyTnr209: so ur GOOD

AndiH19: ummm-what's this about, Ry??

RyTnr209: making sure ur OK

AndiH19: u kno that Robert and I live 2gether, right?(!)

RyTnr209: copy...i know

AndiH19: we can be friends...i still care for u..but...u know

RyTnr209: ok

AndiH19: careful on the streets Ry...goodnite

RyTnr209: nite

Robert says, "Tanner again?"

"Yes...apparently Travis "cheesed" to him about me being at Station 19 earlier."

"OK."

"You KNOW that you have nothing to worry about...yes? Ryan Tanner is a part of my past. I  
can't promise that he won't lean on me from time to time. You know about our _history _  
...I told you about that..."

"OK."  
"Te enojaste..." (you're pissed off)

"No...I'm _listening." _

"Do you doubt that I love you? Sully: I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

Sullivan pauses for about twenty seconds. "NO DOUBTS. I believe you, and I feel the same. We all have a  
past; except yours and HIS...it's deeper than most, and it's been going on a long time. Fifteen years? We're  
only human-anyone of us could..._slip_...do something we don't mean to."

Andy's heart begins to trip-hammer. "Don't do this, Baby. PLEASE DON'T...since YOU, there have not been and  
there WON'T BE anything like that between Ryan and I...I'll...I'll cut off all communication...I WILL...just don't  
GO THERE...OK?

Sullivan smiles reassuringly at her. "Don't mind me. I might..._MIGHT _ be...a little jealous.  
And don't cut-off all communication with him. You've known him FOREVER...just set some very clear boundaries  
I'm good with that."

"Oh, Baby...ben (Come here) Soy TUYO (I'm YOURS) Solo tuyo (only yours) light, pecking kisses, followed by a  
much deeper one. "Permission to show the Captain who it is I adore?" She follows this what a light grope of  
his groin area.

"Mmmm...proceed, Lieutenant."

Andy goes to her knees, drawing his erecting penis from his loose sweat pants. "Shall I proceed, Sir?" Her dark eyes  
are playful, teasing.

"Proceed." Much of her red lipstick is smeared away after the lovely Latina first covers the crown of his light-  
chocolate pole with saliva, lubricating it well before opening her mouth wide to engulf as much of it (about a third)  
as she can...


	4. What You Won't Do...(For Love) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19-Travis and Jeff drabble 
> 
> SEXUAL INUENDO ALERT

"Hey, Cutie-whacha doin?"

"I'm finishing up a proposal. What's up?"

"We're going out, or staying in?"

"Hmmm." Travis thinks about it for a moment. "Stay in-we go out a lot-5 nights a week."

"OK, suits me. I can grill this ocean perch with french fries-Mmmmm!- and peach ice cream. How's that?"

"Ocean perch and fries on a plate-ice cream I'll eat off of your ASS?"

"Ask me NICER than that!"

"I can eat the ice cream out of your CRACK?"

That's what you call NICER?"

Big smile from Travis: "Nicer for YOU!"


	5. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE INBETWEEN  
This offring is more 'drabble' than not (The HOLIDAYS, U know)  


A couple of glasses of red wine, candlelight, a roaring fire, soft jazz on the stereo: this evening  
is already an unqualified success, as far as Cassandra (Cassie) Bishop is concerned. She studies her  
new boyfriend's face for signs that he isn't as content as she. Damien Asante is VERY content, it's just...  
"What?, she asks, clasping her fingers with his.

"Tom."

"I told you...he says he's fine with us, and he seems sincere...BABE-we'll be welcome at dinner on Thursday-  
PROMISE.

"You know him better than I do, Cass." He drains his wine glass, then announces that he's going to bed. "I  
have an early morning raid-530am. Need my beauty sleep."

"_Beauty Sleep-HA!_ Cassie snickers. "You don't need no stinkin' 'beauty sleep', Gorgeous."

"Nonetheless...nite." The quick peck he gives her turns into a hotter, wetter buss.

"I could join you..."

"I'd get NO SLEEP...after I get home, tomorrow."

After she's sure that he's asleep, she dials her foster father, Tom. When he answers, she asks him to make more  
of an effort to assure Damien that he's welcome and accepted as her Partner. Tom argues that he's done enough, as  
uncomfortable as he is with the situation as it is.

"Dad-FOR ME...can you please just sort of pose it like a verification that he'll be there at your house tomorrow?  
For ME, Daddy...PLEASE?"

(_SHITE, SHITE, SHITE!-The DADDY card!_ Tom Hackett thinks to himself.)

"OK, Love...I'll do it. Now, good nite Sweetness."

"Thank you, Dad-G'night."


	6. THANK YOU, Eggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the middle of November, Lucas Ripley has recovered enough  
to attend Holiday celebrations-VICLEY BACK IN STRIDE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT ORAL SEX Alert, with some KINK added (or possibly  
NOT so kinky, for some!)😈

There is so much that Chief Lucas Ripley should feel gratitude about: a loving fiancee,  
supportive colleagues and staff, and, as much as any of them, the hospital personnel  
who brought him back from the brink of death.

The lovely woman in question has been working on gift baskets a good part of the morning; these  
to be awarded to the Doctors and support personnel at Grey Sloan. She explains that this inadequate  
token is to say thanks for saving Ripley's life. "YOU saved me, Eggs. Medically, they did remarkable work,  
really exceptional, and of course we should thank them...but the thought of dying and leaving YOU behind:  
never touching you, being inside you-TASTING YOU...I couldn't have that, and so I fought with strength I  
didn't have to get back to you."

"AWWW, BABE...you'll say ANYTHING to wangle an opportunity to give me head-FOR SHAME!"

"WELL...since you bring it up..."  
He boosts her up onto an empty area of the counter top, and with her assistance, skins her shorts an undies  
down and off...her scent causes his own 'nature' to rise: a pleasantly uncomfortable tumescence straining  
against the material of HIS shorts...it's not long before 'Eggy' is moist and runny-Ripley's eager fingers  
reaching up to gently twist and tug her nipples, which due to their sensitivity, has her groaning in seconds.

His knowing tongue probes at her hardened little pearl, teasing it to attention. He did this until she was right  
about to cum, and then stop, leaving the dusky beauty panting and whining for more-he'd wait until she's nearly  
out of her mind with want, and then start again, paying special attention to her vibrating clit and inner labia. Near  
the end, he adds a 'crooked' finger, hooking upward and in to press on that special, spongy pad, that sends her  
into orbit.

Raising up off of his knees, he tells Vic, in a no-nonsense tone: "Clean the mess you made, Firefighter." She  
doesn't hesitate, grabbing onto him and cleaning this beard, and finally his lips and tongue, of her spilled  
fluids. This is a particular kink of the Chief's (insist that she clean his fingers, face, and cock of her own  
female spillage).

Still breathing a bit erratically, Vic suggests that they shower, lest they be late for Friendsgiving. As she turns to  
go, Riptide delivers a gentle swat to her fulsome bottom, and says "We WILL be late, I'm not finished with you yet."


	7. All This Love

Robert Sullivan studies the completed paperwork in front of him on his desk. The sheaf of  
signed documents includes a request for transfer to Operations at Seattle FDHQ. Ripley, as  
Chief, already signed-off, and so the last approval he needs (so to speak), is that of ANDREA  
HERERRA. Though not 100% percent sure of how she'll react, he expects a positive result, as  
the transfer solves one REALLY SERIOUS OBSTACLE in their way-he'll no longer be in her direct  
chain of command, obviating the continued need for secrecy.

That evening, after Andy returns from the market, and they've had a light dinner, he presents the  
paperwork, with an explanation of his reasoning behind the transfer request. Her reaction is what  
he'd expected: elation at no longer having to hide her feelings on the job, which is frankly, becoming  
harder and harder for the beautiful Latina to do, without alerting everyone to their secret.

"This is excellent!," she gushes. I've been wracking my brain for a solution, and there it was, right in  
front of us...OH, WAIT...that..that takes you OFF of the "line" and behind a desk...Baby, I didn't even  
THINK..."

"Nena-I knew that when I researched the move. And, I have a confession to make: my last follow-up shows a  
worse degeneration in my spine than first indicated. Leaving the field was gonna happen anyway...unless I  
wanna end up paralyzed."

"And you're telling me about your spine NOW? NOW, Sullivan?!"

"I didn't find out until this afternoon, Ands..."

"Did you hold this information back from me, Robert Sullivan?!", she snaps, interrupting.

"NO...what I said about my condition is what I knew at the time. I promise you-Dr. Torres can verify that  
I was only informed about how bad things are early this afternoon."

"I need to be read in on ALL HEALTH MATTERS, Captain-I MEAN IT! I plan to make you my health proxy, and  
I expect you to make me YOURS. We're not keeping secrets of any kind from each other, agreed?"

Robert says, "Agreed."

They go on to discuss how the over-all news is just what they needed. Andy apologizes for over-reacting, and  
it's agreed that Sullivan will submit the documents to HR the next day.

Suddenly, Andy says "I want a BABY...YOUR baby."

Non-plussed at first, Sullivan recovers and hugs her tight. "Then that's what I want too."


	8. All This Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley-centric, with some DEAN and JJ mixed-in Some language, and a little sex.

Now that December 25th is about 1 month away, Victoria Hughes already has a list of which particular family,  
and friends will receive which particular gift. Her nuclear family, Andy, Sullivan, Jack, Maya, Travis, and of course  
HUBBY are designated to the little more expensive section of the list. Dean, JJ (his new 'squeeze'), and the rest of  
19 are written down under the nice but not outrageous part of the list.

She still doesn't have any really good ideas about what to get for Lucas; Jennifer should have some valuable input  
about that. She makes a note to get with her Sister In Later in the day. She phones Andy to get her advice about a  
couple of questions:

"Hey, Girl...quick couple of questions.

"To be honest, that's all I have time for-I'm meeting the Sullivans in an hour."

"I'll be quick...about Christmas gifts-should LEVI get a gift, or a card> We KNOW him, but he's not a FRIEND FRIEND."

"On LEVI...I say a card. Cards for the Grey Sloane staff, except for the ones that worked on the Chief. They deserve a little  
more."

"Yeah...Dean's JJ gets a card, right? But Hubby's Sister gets a GIFT GIFT."

"Of course...Hubby doesn't have my brains THAT scrambled."

They both laugh, and disconnect, so that Herrera can finish preparing to meet Robert Sullivan Sr and Ingrid Bach Sullivan, the  
Captain's parents. She herself has yet to meet any of Ripley's family apart from Jennifer, and she shares the same trepidations  
as her best friend (about making a positive first impression).

Ripley opens the door to their home at 630 (after the gym, he and Sullivan went for a beer and some 'guy' time). "Beer after the  
gym, Chief Studly?", Vic teases.

'Riptide' grins, and after a hello kiss, he retorts, "Replacing essential carbohydrates after exertion is very, very important part  
of good health, according to my Gran Russell, a quite fine Australian gentleman with knowledge out of his ass."

"His literal ASS?"

"His ANUS, then."

"Do you want to eat?," Vic asks. Dinner is ready in 2 minutes."

Shower first, then yes. Six minutes, tops."


End file.
